fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"Where in Jira...YOU SAY WHAT NOW!"
Previously on the amazing race, 10 teams raced from Dreamland to Tuneville. All 10 teams were on equal playing ground at the train station, but when Matt & Tommy took the wrong train, they fell into last. At the detour, Matt tricked Jason & Eva into skipping the detour. This resulted into them waisting time and ending in last place. '' ''Phil: “Jason & Eva, you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” '' ''9 teams remain. Can Matt & Tommy make up for their mistakes? What will happen tonight? '' THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Friends James & Anthony – Rivals Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating John & Robert – Brothers Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings Faith & Kelly – Sisters Ashley & Shannen – Friends ''This is the Coppacabanna, the hottest spot north of Hivanna. This is also the 2nd pitstop from a race around the world. The 9 remaining teams stopped here for a manditory 12 hour rest period. From here, they will have to find there way to the next pitstop by following clues in consealed envalopes. Danielle & Tom, who were the first to arrive at 8:20pm… '' ''Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 1.” '' ''… will depart at 8:20am.” '' rip Danielle: “Make your way to the beach and catch a boat to a mystery location.” '' '' ''Teams must now make there way back to candy beach and find one of 9 docked boats. Then the driver will take them to a mystery location. The location, Jirassic Park. Once they arrive, the driver will give them their clue. '' Tom: “Come on, I think we can do this.” · Tom: “Being in the lead is awsome. Especially since we’ve got a good hour ahead of the others.” Danielle & Tom run up and see a read and white boat and climb aboard. '''Nick & Alex: 2nd to depart ' Nick: “Come on Alex. Alex?” Nick turns around to see Alex dancing the samba with a fruit hat on. 'John & Robert: 3rd to depart ' John: “What the heck is he doing.” Robert: “Who cares, the girls are just about to start.” 'Rachel & Renee: 4th to depart ' All 3 teams run to the beach and hop into a boat. (Nick & Alex in a black and brown one, John & Robert in an orange and brown one, and Rachel & Renee in a blue and pink one.) 'Arianna & Julian: 5th to depart ' Arianna: “Let’s go.” Arianna & Julian jump into a black and red boat. 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 1st ' Danielle: “Hey, we’re here.” Tom: “Yeah, but exactly where is here?” Driver: “You are at Jirassic Park.” Danielle: “Thanks. Hey Tom, we’re at Jira…YOU SAY WHAT NOW!!!!” rip Tom: “Make your way to the meat shack.” Teams must make there way to the meat shack. Once there, they will find there clue. '' '''James & Anthony: 6th to depart ' James: “to a mystery destination.” Anthony: “I wonder where.” 'Faith & Kelly: 7th to depart ' Kelly: “Hey guys, wait up!” · Kelly: “So we have a little alliance going with James & Anthony. They’re our only allies right now so we’re gunna try to stick with them.” ' ' 'Ashley & Shannen: 8th to depart ' Ashley: “Come on, we’ve gotta get out of the bottom tier.” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 2nd ' rip Nick: “All right Alex, when we get there, no eating the meat.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 1st ' Tom: “Do you even know where we’re going.” Danielle: “Hey, I never had seen the movie before. So shut up!” Tom: “We’re lost, aren’t we?” Danielle: “Oh, big time.” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 3rd ' Arianna: “Man, good thing we picked a speed boat.” Julian: “I still can’t believe we’re in Jirassic Park.” Arianna: “How’d you know that.” Julian: “Theres a raptor eating your pants.” Arianna look down to see that Julian was telling the truth. Arianna: “OH COME ON!!!!” 'Matt & Tommy: Last to depart ' Matt: “I still can’t believe we did that to Jason & Eva.” Tommy: “You meen YOU did that.” Matt: “Well, if you hadn’t gotten us on the last train to arrive, we wouldn’t have had to now would we.” Tommy: “Just come on.” Matt & Tommy jump in the only boat left. 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Nick & Alex arrive at the meat shed and grab the clue. rip Nick: “Roadblock, who’s not afraid of teeth.” A roadblock is a task only one team member may perform, and each team member can only perform 6 roadblocks each. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must take a slab of meat and befriend a raptor. The raptors are trained so they won’t attack humans, but it is still a frightening task. Once thay befriend a raptor, they must take it to the park official who will give them their clue. Also, they will have to take their raptor threwout the entire leg. '' Nick: “You did the last one, so I’ll take it.” Nick grabs a slab of meat and walks to were the raptors are. Arianna (who was now wearing pants mad out of leaves) & Julian and Danielle & Tom run in and the girls descide to do it. '''John & Robert: Currently in 4th ' John: “Come on, let’s get to the meat shack.” Robert: “Hurry, the girls are right behind us.” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 5th ' Rachel: “Come on, we can beat these guys a second time.” 'James & Anthony: Currently in 6th ' James: “Hey, I think we’re in Jirassic Park.” Anthony then sees a baby raptor eating Arianna’s cotton candy pants. He then screams and runs into the woods. James: “Oh damn it.” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Alex: “Hi little buddy. You whant some steak. It’s T-bone.” The raptor walks up to Alex and eats the stake, then lifts Alex up. Alex: “WAIT NO, I’M NOT THE STAKE.” The raptor place Alex on his back. Alex: “Oh, I get it. Let’s go.” 'Faith & Kelly: Currently in 7th ' Faith: “Hey James, whats wrong.” James: “Anthony’s a scardy cat and ran into the woods.” Kelly: “Oh man. That sucks. You want us to wait with you.” James: “Nah, it’s cool. He can’t be that much of a cry baby.” 'Matt & Tommy: Currently in 8th ' Matt: “Yes, we beat Ashley & Shannen!” Tommy: “Hey look, we can beat these two aswell.” Matt & Tommy run off followed by Faith & Kelly. 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Alex rides up to Nick who was standing with the park official. Alex: “Can we have our clue now?” Park Official: “Sure, here you go.” rip Nick: “Detour, Mountain or Beach.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The choic, Mountain or Beach. In Mountain, teams will have to hike over the mountain to the other side of the island. It has potential to be the shorter choice, but is also the more tiring even wile riding a raptor. In beach, teams must travel around the perimiter of the island following the beach. It is the relitivly longer choice, but it is also the least tiring. '' Alex: “LET’S CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN!!!” '''Ashley & Shannen: Currently in Last ' Shannen: “Hey, we still have a chance. Let’s get to the meat locker.” John & Robert, Rachel & Renee, Matt & Tommy, Faith & Kelly, and Ashley & Shannen arrive at the roadblock. Robert, Renee, Matt, Kelly, and Shannen go to feed the raptors. 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 2nd ' rip Danielle: “Let’s do beach, we’ll never make it up that mountain.” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 3rd ' Arianna: “Let’s do the mountain, it’s not that hard.” 'James & Anthony: Currently in Last ' Anthony comes running back from the woods. James: “FINALLY!” Anthony: “Sorry.” James: “Just come on!” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Nick & Alex and their raptor make their way to the top of the mountain and then look down to see a smooth path. Alex: “I’ve got an idea.” The team and their raptor start sliding down on there stomachs to the bottom of the mountain. Alex: “I FEEL LIKE A PENGUIN!!!” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 4th ' rip Renee: “Let’s do climb, it can be done faster.” 'Matt & Tommy: Currently in 5th ' Tommy: “I say we do beach.” 'John & Robert: Currently in 6th ' Robert: “We’re gunna do mountain.” 'Faith & Kelly: Currently in 7th ' Kelly: “Should we do beach.” Faith: “Sure.” 'Ashley & Shannen: Currently in 8th ' Shannen: “Let’s do beach.” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Nick & Alex arrive at the bottom of the mountain, being followed by Arianna & Julian. rip Nick: “Pitstop, race to the control tower.” Teams must now race to the control tower, were the park officials look over the dinosaurs. This is the pitstop for the leg of the race. The last team to arrive may be eliminated. '' Alex: “Let’s go!” Arianna & Julian get off the mountain just as Danielle & Tom arrive from the beach. All three teams start running to the pitstop. At the pitstop, a paleontologist is standing with Phil as the first team arrives. Paleontologist: “Welcome to Jirassic Park.” Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are team number 1.” Alex: “YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Phil: “As the winners of this leg of the race, you both get to keep your raptor.” Nick: “Cool, though I don’t think my mom will like a dino running in her house.” Arianna & Julian run in to see Nick & Alex. Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 2.” Danielle & Tom run in. Danielle: “Oh man.” Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 3.” '''James & Anthony: Currently in Last ' rip James: “Come on, let’s do mountain.” 'John & Robert: Currently in 4th ' 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 5th ' Robert: “Come on, we have to beat them this time.” Rachel: “In your dreams!” Paleontologist: “Welcome to Jirassic Park.” Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are team number 4.” Rachel: “Yes! Beat the brothers.” Phil: “John & Robert, you are team number 5.” 'Matt & Tommy: Curently in 6th ' Matt & Tommy run down from the mountain. Matt: “Pitstop, we have to go to the observation tower.” Faith & Kelly and Ashley & Shannen run in from the beach. Faith: “What the…how did you two manage to get this far!” Matt: “Well, see ya!” The three teams run off when James & Anthony run in. James: “Come on, we have to move!” At the pitstop Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you are team number 6.” Matt/Tommy: “Yeah!” Faith & Kelly run in followed by Ashley & Shannen. Phil: “Faith & Kelly, you are team number 7. The means Ashley & Shannen, you are team number 8.” Faith: “Wait, then that means…” The two teams walk off and sad music plays as James & Anthony run up to the mat. Phil: “James & Anthony, you are the last team to arrive.” James: “What!” Phil: “I’m sorry to tell you, but you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” Anthony: “Oh damn it.” James: “It’s your fault anyway.” Anthony: “No it’s not!” James: “Yeah it is, you’re the chicken who got scared from a little lizard.” ''Current Standings '' ''1st: Nick & Alex '' ''2nd: Arianna & Julian '' ''3rd: Danielle & Tom '' ''4th: Rachel & Renee '' ''5th: John & Robert '' ''6th: Matt & Tommy '' ''7th: Faith & Kelly '' ''8th: Ashley & Shannen '' ''9th: James & Anthony (Eliminated) '' ''10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) '' ''11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated) ''